


A trick of the light

by soukokuforlife14



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Debating on whether to make this a Drabble collection or not.., Drabble, First Black butler fic.., I really don't know what other tags I could possibly use..., I wrote this in five minutes..., M/M, Quite possibly the shortest thing I have ever written, The latest chapter of the manga birthed this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: The scent of blood and echoes of his own screams became as natural to him as the breaths that entered to soon escape him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have literally nothing to say except I hope you guys of the BB fandom enjoy this.

The scent of blood and echoes of his own screams became as natural to him as the breaths that entered to soon escape him. Over the course of four weeks he learned the darkness was all that existed. Light was a figment of the imagination. Nothing truly good existed in the world. Those that thought as much were naive, were ignorant, were stupid. Much like he'd been. Still a child was allowed that were they not? Allowed to be naive of the world. Ignorant of what crept behind the shadows light created. Stupid, blinded by the veil of gorgeous lies. Unseeing of the ugliest truths.

No, he should not have been allowed. If he hadn't been, he quite possibly could've been prepared for what he'd soon face. The only person by his side for that time being slaughtered right before his cerulean eyes. His blood spilled across his pale cheeks, mixing with salty bitter tears.

Crying out a name he'd later claim was his own, in either respect or remembrance he wouldn't know. Crying out for anything no matter the cost of his desire to kill any and all that lay a finger upon his or his brother's body. Every man and woman of the cult that surrounded him with words incomprehensible to his ears that rang with the bloody gurgles of his twin brother as he slowly bled out. As his body was slowly consumed by death itself. A voice answered him, cold and malicious, heels clicked against the bloodied floor, pure blackness swam before his vision. It took mere moments for him to realize it wasn't his eyes playing tricks upon him.

There several feet away from the cage in which he sat was a being of indescribable ugliness.

It's eyes glowed crimson, its teeth bared hungrily, it questioned him with a cool collected growl. Unflinching he responded, begging it for its power, for its assistance, for he could do little from his position in a cage. Could do little from his feeble position of a lone child in a world built for the success of grown men. The demon obliged, his fingers long, slender, pointed with claws that dug into his scalp as he took his left eye. Marked it. Branded it with an obscene proof of their contract.

Just a month prior he'd never believed himself capable of making deals with devils. Could never have fathomed it. Would've laughed at any that claimed such a thing as truth. As if a month ago he'd understood what truth even was. Now freed of his binds, his cage, blood that wasn't his own littering his skin in droplets that dried an ugly brown color, he stood with conviction. With anger. With a bloody determination fueled by hatred that didn't suit such a small body. 

He would seek revenge on those that did this to him. That broke him, devastated him, defiled him with greedy fingers. They would pay with their lives in much the same manner they'd planned to steal his. 

"Where to now, master?"


	2. Good Night...Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has no fear.

Ciel sat consumed by pure darkness, his eyes shut to the pale blue of the moonlight that shone down upon him. The beam skewed by the man that stood in front of him. Hunger in his his eyes as they traced along Ciel's young adult body. Over the years he'd kept his lanky form, his height only changing by a mere five inches. The top of his head in alignment with Sebastian's shoulder. Honestly poor luck there.

He sat there seventeen years of age, a year too early for him to marry. Next year by his eighteenth birthday he'd be wed to his fiancée and cousin, Elizabeth. He could honestly say that he held gratitude towards fate for ending his life here and now. He had not desired to marry Lizzy, truth be told the idea of touching her in a sexual manner was slightly disturbing. Not because she wasn't an attractive young woman having grown into her curves and bust.

No it had little to do with her appearance, he loved her greatly despite his own misgivings about it. What disturbed him was the idea of marrying someone he felt may as well be his sister. He was grateful that he wouldn't live long enough to marry her, to pretend any longer in front of her, to put up a decent happy husband facade and play the role of a father for a heir to his name. He was grateful he didn't live long enough to be tasked with a child he'd surely break.

He was glad that he'd die at the hands of the man or _being_ he loved. No love wasn't right. Nor was respect as he felt neither for the demon who licked his lips in anticipation. Desire seemed more appropriate. The demon desires him just as strongly, though his reasons were of very big differences it mattered not to Ciel.

Sebastion's slow breath caressed Ciel's lips as he knelt down before him for the very last time. His death awaited him in a pair of lips he'd kissed countless times at this point. A pair of lips that had kissed back just as many.

Ciel felt no fear in the face of his demise; no remorse for the life he'd led. Now he only felt relief. He no longer had to suffer in this world baring the infamous title of The Queens Watchdog. He would no longer sleep fitful nights full with reminders of his time spent in a cage, of those hands that took and took, of that blade that buried itself in his sibling's chest.

He would not miss a single thing of this cruel world that had already stolen too much from him. Ciel would hope that not too many grieved his death, as he himself did not grieve it. He welcomed it with open arms as lips met his.

There was an unsaid goodbye between them, that single word hanging on both demon and man's tongue as his breaths ceased.

For the final time Sebastian whispered words that only he himself could hear, "Good night, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumped at me, don't know why. May or may not add a few more Drabbles to this fic though. 
> 
> Ps, also none of this is beta'd. Just putting that out there. Hope y'all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely come back to this and edit it like crazy. Probably add more.


End file.
